Motion sickness
by Onmyuji
Summary: Definitivamente, Natsu podría (y tal vez sólo podría) acostumbrarse a viajar en cualquier clase de vehículo, en tanto Lucy estuviera ahí.


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

**Motion sickness**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

Natsu odiaba toda clase de vehículo en general, pero los trenes se llevaban el premio.

Sí, los trenes se llevaban el primer lugar con creces.

Era terrible la sensación del vehículo comenzando la marcha y moverse cada segundo más rápido que el anterior, prolongándose por horas y horas; hasta que Mavis se apiadaba de él y se detenía, obligándolo a huir y reponerse lejos, maldiciendo la existencia del transporte, jurando no volver a subirse.

Hoy era una de tantas ocasiones. Su estómago daba un vuelco ante el movimiento, y los mareos se prolongaron por tiempo indefinido. Si hubiese podido, habría sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla y vomitado hasta los pulmones si hiciera falta, pero no tenía ni energías para moverse.

─Se le ve peor que de costumbre, ¿no lo crees, Happy?

─¡Aye!

Bien por Lucy y por Happy, que podían divertirse a cuesta suya. ¡Bastardos con suerte! Ellos no tenían que sufrir la de malestares que lo aquejaban.

─Natsu, ¿estás bien? ─La voz de Lucy le sonaba lejana y angustiada, aunque el camarote era pequeño y acogedor. Se dio una vuelta despacio cuando una arcada casi sube por su esófago, se contuvo.

─Por favor. Hagan que pare. ─Suplicó en el hilillo de voz más bajo y lastimero de todos. ¡Por la mierda! ¿Por qué no se habían traído a Wendy con ellos? Seguro que así usaba _Troia_ con él y le ahorraba unas horas de sufrimiento.

Sus sentidos se encontraban tan embotados que ni siquiera detecto el momento en que Lucy se había movido y acercado a él. Contuvo nuevamente las arcadas cuando se vio manipulado por la maga de espíritus estelares, que lo movía con cuidado, despacio hasta ella; y lo acomodaba en alguna parte más suave y acogedora, también más tibia.

Una mano masajeó despacio su espalda. Le tomó más tiempo de lo normal darse cuenta de que estaba recostado en el regazo de la rubia maga, mientras ella repartía mimos cargados de angustia porque él se sintiera bien.

Aquella corta caricia lo relajó un poco, al punto que sintió que en cualquier momento olvidaría que estaba sobre un tren y se repondría, pero ese momento jamás llegó.

En su lugar, apareció una sensación de bienestar en la base de su estómago, haciendo un esfuerzo por combatir las arcadas y los mareos.

El movimiento del tren, por lo que pareció el tiempo más corto de su vida, fue menos molesto de lo usual. Gracias a Lucy y su mágica paciencia capaz de curarle (casi) aquel terrible y eterno malestar.

─¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Natsu?

Él no respondió, concentrado en aferrarse a aquella buena sensación antes de que sus mareos por movimiento volvieran a tomar dominio de él. Por fuera, seguro Lucy y Happy pensarían que se había quedado dormido.

Pero es que Lucy era tan cómoda, que mejoró despacio sus náuseas y el viaje ya no fue eterno, incluso le pareció más corto de lo que habría deseado.

Al llegar a la estación, todos sus males parecieron disiparse como humo. Apenas fue consciente de que el tren había parado, su piel recobró color y su estómago consistencia, exigiendo un poco de comida para reponerse del estrés causado por el viaje.

Happy se adelantó al salir, con la importante misión de encontrar algún lugar para comer, rezagando a Lucy detrás de ellos, al bajar finalmente del medio de transporte. Fue entonces que Natsu aprovechó para volverse a ella y la observó mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, con el semblante suave e impasible.

─¿Qué no piensas alcanzar a Happy? ─Preguntó ella con una sonrisa al borde de los labios, al verlo ya bien compuesto y listo para comenzar una buena misión.

─Lucy.

─¿Sí?

─Gracias. Ya sabes... eso que hiciste en el tren de mierda. Realmente me ayudó a sentirme un poco mejor.

Ella no se esperaba en absoluto que Natsu fuera a considerarla por esforzarse en aliviar un poco sus náuseas por movimiento y sorprendida, sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban despacio, sonriendo levemente.

─Cuando quieras. ─Aseguró ella mientras comenzaba a adelantar camino para alcanzar al exceed y dejaba atrás al _dragon slayer_, que los siguió con la mirada antes de echar a correr tras ellos, con una idea creciendo con fuerza en su mente.

Quizás si Lucy repitiese aquel pequeño ritual de alivio, sí que podría acostumbrarse a viajar en cualquier clase de vehículo.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Hola a todos y todas quienes se han animado a leer otro fanfic más de mi autoría :B esta vez he traído un NaLu, mi OTP de Fairy Tail :D La verdad, he pensado muchísimo la clase de fanfic que quiero hacer para mi OTP de este fandom y la conclusión es este pequeño Oneshot de muchos que están por venir xD algunos más románticos y/o cómicos que otros, pero muy NaLu al final :P

En fin. Espero que este fanfic les haya gustado :) ¿Qué les parece la ortografía, la redacción, la narración, los personajes? Sus comentarios son super valiosos para mí, por favor no dejen de comentar, eso me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar como escritora :D

Les mando un abrazo y espero leerles pronto ;D

**_Onmi._**


End file.
